hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman: Codename 47/Glitches
This is a list of glitches that appear in . Control-based glitches assume you have the default keyboard control scheme. General/Gameplay Abnormal Gravity Problem Can occur at any point during gameplay. When the player drops an item (such as the Rifle Case, any weapon, ect...), gravity will cease to function for those items, and they will float in mid-air. NPCs will also suffer, their ragdolls acting hyper-accelerated. Cause Gravity may cease for items if the player's framerate is too high. Solution The player should cap the game's framerate (using programs such as MSI Afterburner or DXTory) at 60 FPS (70 at the max), and never let it run over 120 at the extreme. Turning off Direct3D mode on Windows computers to OpenGL helps as well, as the game will experience minor slowdown (nothing major, the framerate should still be capped externally). Running With Body Problem Can occur at any point during gameplay when the player drags bodies. If the player holds down either strafe key (Z or C) and the run key (W), 47 will run while dragging a body. Cause Unknown, but player-inputted. Likely to do with how the game interprets movement: it likely knows what to do when basic movement keys are pressed (Z, C, X and S) but not for advanced movement combinations (C and W, Z and W). Solution Don't run while holding down a strafing key (C and Z). Storing Un-Hideable weapons Problem Can occur at any point during gameplay where you can acquire a rifle-type weapon (such as the Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper) and a concealable weapon (such as the AMT 1911 'Hardballer'). Grabbing the rifle-like gun (with the concealable weapon in your hand), and then rapidly pressing the "Empty Hands" button (Default: R) while picking the rifle-type up will cause the rifle-type to be concealed, just like the pistol. Cause Unknown, but player-inputted. Likely a bug with how the game refers to a held item when/during being picked up. Solution Take out the weapon again. The rifle-like gun will be treated similar to a handgun regarding concelability until taken out, where the glitch needs to happen again to restore concealability. Training Deformed Head Problem Occurs during Training. Agent 47 will have a twisted deformed head to where his eyes will face backwards and the top of his head will be almost flat. Cause Unknown. Apparently random. Solution Reload the game. If it continues, and/or proves too much of a distraction, a drastic solution is to enter ip_debug 1 in the console, and press SHIFT+S to skip the level. Meet Your Brother Infinite Gassing Problem Occurs if Agent 47 steps onto the scanning plate at the end of the level, without a No. 48 clone. The sequence of Agent 47 being gassed will play, but he will not die at the end. Cause Unknown. It's likely to happen if a No. 48 is still alive in the level. Solution Search the level and see if there are No. 48s alive, and as a drastic measure shoot all No. 48 corpses once in the head with whatever weapon you have to see if that fixes it. This solution may or may not work. Black Blood Problem Occurs during the ending sequence of Meet Your Brother. Dr. Ort-Meyer will have black blood instead of blood-red when his blood makes the "Hitman Insignia." Cause Unknown. Possible lighting error within the game. May depend on the rendering API being used. Solution Switch your rendering API. If you're playing with Direct3D (DirectX), change it to OpenGL. Vice versa, if you're playing with OpenGL, change it to Direct3D (DirectX). To change rendering API in-game without having to reload the level, enter ip_debug 1 in the console, and press 0 (zero) to switch API. If the level is shaded and detailed, it's on Direct3D. If the level is detailed, but fullbright (no shading, full-brightness), it's OpenGL. If you do not have a 3DFX/Glide graphics card (as they're outdated now, it's likely you won't), the 3DFX/Glide API will be a fullbright, un-textured (white) world. If you do have a 3DFX/Glide graphics card, the world will appear detailed and shaded, similar to Direct3D. Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Glitches Category:Lists